


dr:udo | MINIFICS

by idore14



Series: danganronpa: ultimate despair oblivion | dr:udo [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Talentswap (Dangan Ronpa), Blood and Gore, Corpses, F/M, Gen, Mini, Other, Short, Side Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idore14/pseuds/idore14
Summary: a series of short fics released for dr:udo's one year anniversary! they CAN be read separately from the main plotline - just treat them like some weird ass- dunno, talentswap/gameswap au?? either way, enjoy!
Relationships: Amami Rantaro & Amami Rantaro's Sisters, Harukawa Maki & Momota Kaito, Hinata Hajime & Saihara Shuichi, Ikusaba Mukuro/Togami Byakuya
Series: danganronpa: ultimate despair oblivion | dr:udo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806457
Kudos: 5





	1. rantaro towa

"now look what the cat dragged in!" monaca's little laugh pinched his ears like needles. "quite a surprise to see you, big brother taro!"

"monaca." taller green haired quickly walked over to his sister through the huge door. he was rarely so tense, or that angry! so frustrated, so confused! if this was despair, she couldn't wait to show him what else she had in stock!

the girl giggled again and her sibling furrowed his eyebrows in fear. he stopped right in front of the wheelchair, looking down at the youngest towa.

"where is everyone? our dad? where are our sisters?..."

"oh, you don't know? weren't you supposed to take care of them, mister heir? mister ultimate big brother?" the girl threw in his face with a grin and rantaro finally lost it. he strongly grabbed onto the armrests of the vehicle, leaning closer to her face, eyes shining like those of a furious snake.

"where are they, monaca?"

"oh, why don't you open the other door and see for yourself? stop being so serious, we were just preparing a surprise! like good lil sisters! and i know nothing about dad's adult stuff. i'm just a child!" monaca casually put her hands up, innocent and sparkling, as if nothing was the matter.

rantaro carefully let go of the wheelchair, partly feeling guilty for his angry outburst… ugh, what was going on? was it all because he forgot to take his pills today?... but that unexplainable worry...

monaca pointed to the other door at the back of the room - almost invisible on the wall. it was like a secret entrance… no wonder he didn't notice.

"i'm… sorry… i was just worried… everyone disappeared… our sisters, dad, staff… all i've seen were the monokumas…" the male sighed, taking his steps towards the door, as he continued to speak. "it's a little strange… whose orders are they fulfilling?"

he quickly found the doorknob and opened the room without much thought. without any thought.

in a split second, his entire head was filled with that disgusting, choking, nauseating smell of blood. a thick cloud settled deep at the bottom of his lungs and rantaro coughed uncontrollably, hunching forward-

by his feet, where he looked, laid a kid's hand.

a pale, soft hand with a bit of a wrist; flesh and pristine white bone irregularly cut off at the end. the nails on the other end done so well, coated with a beautiful shade of baby blue and tiny rhinestones.

at the palm of the hand, there was a writing in black ballpoint pen, almost entirely covered in blood. it said: 'big brother taro'.

the whole room was filled with parts of eleven green haired girls' bodies. some hanged. some impaled. torn apart… some looked half-eaten… on the walls, ceiling, remaining clothes, in the bloodied notebooks on the floor, it was all saying: 'BIG BROTHER TARO'.

maybe if he wasn't screaming, he could hear a beast monokuma sneak up behind his back.


	2. kaito momota

"ugh… oh god, oh geez!…" kaito whined, struggling to barricade the classroom door with a yet another desk. he shuddered at that repetitive banging at the door. it seemed to get louder every single time.

usually at least some part of his fortune telling could comfort him, but now? no matter which scenario he saw, it always ended up in weird, fuzzy darkness. in the cloudy unknown. in death.

f-first the streets, now the crazy robots also wanted to burst into the primary school?... he thought that if these kids hated learning so much and craved eternal vacation, they would stay as far away from here as they could, right?... he assumed so and thought it'd be a good idea to hide here… but apparently, a few of these black 'n white bastards figured he would!

hopeless momota turned around and quickly looked at the room. the bookshelf! all the way at the back of the class, but he could do it!

the banging of monokuma fists perfectly muted out the falling books, as kaito began pushing them to the floor. he needed the heavy bookshelf to be at least a little bit lighter so he could move it! he wasn't too fit to begin with, not to even mention eighteen months in a lockdown, spent sitting on his ass and reading-

gasping and groaning, feeling as if he strained all his muscles, kaito forced the heavy bookshelf forward, towards the door and desks he already placed in front of it. the colorful classroom, clean blackboard, children's drawings on the walls- they all swirled around as he pushed, pushed and-! 

as he gave it one final yell and one last desperate push, the banging on the door stopped.

dripping in sweat from fear and exhaustion, kaito stopped to catch his breath, which he struggled to do so. d-damn, smoking really didn't do any good, huh- no wait, but he didn't smoke for the entire time when he was imprisoned! was that how lame his condition was? he almost choked, then began loudly coughing, unable to catch his breath and left wheezing. and in that half-conscious state, he became enlightened.

asthma. his childhood asthma came back. god knew if due to such stress or sudden physical activity overdose, but it did.

...he missed a lot of things from his childhood, but this wasn't one of them.

he struggled to look up as something strongly opened the door, but kaito was forceless. trying to back out, he tripped and fell to the ground, still coughing. and coughing. and coughing more, in panic… until there was blood on his lips.

"oh, for-" a female voice sounded nearby and a strong hand caught his shoulder. "hey, here. an inhaler. you know how it works, right? it won't hurt you."

when he began raspily taking a short breath in, the girl pushed the black and white device into his mouth. even though the dose he eventually consumed was small, kaito's lungs immediately took in their precious oxygen. he was so shocked he almost choked again. were these things always so effective?

"ugh… i, ah… god…" he gasped, breathing slowly, heavily. his sight was so foggy and colorful and black, fuzzy dots from his visions were all over the place… though slowly backing out. "i…"

"idiot. do you want to die?" the girl scoffed. "dozens of monokumas are watching every single school. these buildings are nothing but danger. what were you even planning to do?..."

he wanted to say something. something… honest. but then, kaito remembered who he was and grinned nonchalantly instead.

"damn, guess i fell hard, huh! hopefully the stars will guide me better the next time!"

don't get him wrong, momota was terrified. nobody would listen, nobody would hear - but he was trembling like a cold puppy ever since he was back on the streets in this strange town and he couldn't do /anything/ to stop it, nor had /anyone/ on his side. w-while he was the protagonist… how disgraceful of him!...

...okay, well… perhaps now he would have someone. even if she'd think he was just really pathetic.


	3. maki harukawa

...yeah, maki did think this guy was pathetic. an absolute loser.

ultimate clairvoyant?... was that even something that should be a talent? wasn't it illegal or something?... no, wait. clairvoyance wasn't illegal, the drugs were. the fact that this idiot in front of her looked like a dealer was just a coincidence. right.

ugh. the last time she saw an ultimate, it didn't exactly make her too happy. and what do you know, this time wasn't too different.

mainly because… the guy was all over the place. he was just… so… positive. so awfully optimistic. but in the same time, such an… odd type of a loser. a freak. in spite of almost dying after a second of being by himself, he was now going around, proudly wielding maki's hacking gun, stuck with her 'to protect her'. who cares that he'd be pretty darn useless if a fight or another hard confrontation came about… he could have a yet another asthma attack for all she knew. and maki had no idea how long that 'monoinhaler' would even work. she didn't know if she could trust anything that fell out of the gacha machines, really...

eh, whatever. she didn't really like the megaphone-looking thing, anyway. she couldn't care less if it got destroyed because of this guy… there weren't too many good memories she associated with it. the boy could have his toy, maki was better off with some knives she stole from the towa city police department. sure, that wasn't an easy task, but at least she found something she was comfy with. though a sword would be so much better…

...she hadn't been wasting time, after all. she had… she had yet to prove all of these shitty people, that!-

"gosh, harumaki!!! check it out!" kaito ran up to her like a kid showing his mother some macaroni art. the brunette looked at whatever he was holding with a sigh.

it was... a tiny necklace with some sort of symbol. maki recognized it in a few seconds.

"is that… aquarius?" 

kaito nodded energetically, grinning. "oh wow, you know that! i mean, that's your sign, so you should know!" 

harukawa looked up at him, ever so sharply. "how can you tell? how do you have information about my birth date? do you want to die?" she growled, eyes throwing daggers and her hand fidgeting towards one of the knives.

by this point, after hearing her chilling, serious threats, most people would back out squealing and apologize. but for some reason, kaito's smile only softened as he embraced his companion by the shoulder.

"awwh, don't be like that! i told you i'm a clairvoyant, right? a lot of my knowledge comes from the stars! and… even though i can't really see them here and now… i can still ask them for guidance. and they'll help me if they only can. because they care. the whole universe does, even if you feel like the people don't!" with that, he pointed up at the crimson, awful sky, covered with clouds black as void, far above the tallest skyscrapers' tops.

maki glanced where he pointed for a moment, the wind bringing her the smell of towa city, falling apart from the most ridiculous riot in history, one lead by children. smell of rotting fresh, fuel spilling from broken cars, burnt plastic. it brought an echo of pained screams and infantile giggles.

...this guy was trying to tell her that some far away stars cared about any of that.

"...i'd rather…" she spoke up quietly after a while of silence. "i'd rather believe in people who care and the universe that doesn't. not vice versa."

"hm?" momota blinked, haven't hearing her mutter. "whatcha sayin'?"

the girl rolled her eyes and stepped away from his embrace, raising her voice. "nothing. also, take your hands off of me, hobo."

"hey, i'm not a hobo! and i'm not-" kaito's eyes got wide. "oh man, i'm so sorry! are you underage?... it had to be so awkward for a strange adult to get so close to console you!..."

"console me? the hell?" maki frowned. someone /trying to comfort her/? what kind of a joke was this? "and no, i'm twenty one. you are just getting on my nerve. and you stink."

"what?" kaito just grinned, relieved. "oh geez, for a sec i was so worried you were one of the kids, harumaki! you're so short-"

"are you dumb? i literally saved your life. the kids are way smaller and they all wear monokuma helmets." maki shook her head, not even trying to process her partner's flawed logic. it was nonsense. and when she peeked at him, momota seemed… genuinely surprised. maki froze. "...please tell me you actually realized this before."

the purple haired man only awkwardly smiled wider. and laughed. the brunette rolled her eyes, allowing kaito to continue his rambling about how his absolute future vision (or whatever) cast a shadow on his current reasoning. at the same time, he was trying to get her to accept the stolen aquarius necklace.

...as annoying as he was, he… wasn't a threat, right? ugh. and not like maki had the heart to leave someone powerless and innocent with no care.

she wasn't like the ultimates.


	4. shuichi saihara

"ugh… so hot…" hajime sighed, sipping on his water. "how do you people deal with this every summer?"

shuichi chuckled. "you're not too accustomed to tokyoite weather just yet, are you?"

his younger friend groaned.

"how /can/ i ever adjust to this? it's crazy! even if i'm in a short sleeve, i'm dripping with sweat all the damn time."

"but on the other hand, bet if i ever were to visit hokkaido and your hometown, i'd be freezing right away." shuichi pointed out with a smile. "most things have an upside."

hajime smirked. "i like how you're an actual realistic optimist and say 'most things' and not 'everything'. it's nice to know you don't treat people like idiots…"

shuichi gently answered that smile. "well, that's just part of my job!"

the two chatted a bit more before their cold soba got served. it was so nice to just chill with a coworker. the four year gap between them wasn't much of an issue - besides, as the ultimate detective, hajime's knowledge was close to topping shuichi's criminalistics degree, anyway. it was a little mindblowing how good his younger friend was at this job. hah, bet that even if he were an ultimate detective himself, shuichi wouldn't ever achieve that level.

but that's okay, he wasn't feeling humiliated, jealous or anything. after all, he just wanted to support hajime and make tokyo a safer place thanks to their hard work. that's all he wanted.

and ultimate or not, hinata was still just a highschool student with his highschool issues, no matter how many cases he solved. very often saihara was the only adult who could really hear him out and understand him - partly thanks to his young age and experience, partly thanks to his personality. hell, sometimes he could even console him - hajime said shuichi's words helped, but the criminalist wouldn't to admit that.

he often wished he could do more for hajime. make things easier for him… 'as if they weren't easy enough for an ultimate', he could hear someone say, but not everything was so simple. there were times when even ultimates met barriers their status couldn't solve and hajime already faced some of these in his life. fortunately, most of such problems were already in the past.

shuichi wanted to say something, but hajime's phone rang. the younger detective excused himself and picked it up.

"what is it, chiaki?... huh?" the ultimate blinked, then his eyes went wide. "wh… yes, i'll be there, yes. sure. thank you for letting me know."

"do you need help?" shuichi looked at the boy getting ready to leave with concern. was… was he imagining that, or did hajime seem pained as he answered the stare?

"n-no, it's… something school related." hinata forced a smile, getting up from the chair. "you can finish my soba if you want. it was nice talking with you. thank you for today, shuichi."

before saihara got to answer, the brown haired boy quickly turned around and left the bar.

the elder looked at his noodles again, but his hunch didn't plan on letting go. he usually didn't ignore these, but this one seemed just so irrational… still, it worried him so much-

...why... did that sound like a farewell?


	5. byakuya togami

he was standing there, in the middle of it all. a smirk shaped the blonde's lips and yet, there was no happiness within him.

that… feeling… that disgusting, powerful, overwhelming feeling… swallowing him whole… forcing its way down his throat and flooding all his insides…

he… he did it. the togami empire was no more. it crumbled under his touch, as soon as he wanted it to. it was gone. it really was that easy all along. right now even the headquarters laid crumbled by his feet.

he crushed his life's work. work of hundreds of people before him. it all fell apart like a badly constructed hut made by some children.

i-it did… it really did…

byakuya hunched forward and his glasses immediately slipped off, blurring things out; however, it didn't cut off his hearing, which he'd love the most in the world right now. his… his twisted giggle was disgusting, and yet, he couldn't stop it from spilling out of his mouth.

he was so filthy… he was crawling so low, like the peasants he despised so much in his life…

becoming one of them, destroying his very pride with his own hands… that /was/ a… fairly terrifying… despairful thought…

...what even could be worse than that? what could be any worse?... what in the world could give him more of this feeling?...

that messy thought process was interrupted with a crunch of breaking glass, as a heel stepped right through the lense on the ground.

"ohh, that /is/ pretty fucking cool! the togami empire went bye-bye!" the ultimate despair chuckled and turned around to stare at the completed destruction, away from the hunched, drooling blonde. "how long was it, a week? kinda pathetic it took you so much time, hmm?" she pouted, turning around. "why'd it take so long, 'kuyaaa? you really are as useless as i thought!"

"i-i…" it took togami a few long seconds to actually figure out how to form words, how to stand straight. something so simple was so hard for mighty byakuya togami… h-how… how humiliating… how fucking disgusting.

"i… wanted to make the fall the… the most impactful for myself…" his voice was trembling and sticky. he sounded like a cockroach would if it could speak. not only that, he wasn't used to being so painfully honest… it felt so wrong, and yet by how wrong it was, it felt so right. "so i started by messing with the business area… lowering our worth more and more, watching my people panic!..."

w-why was he drooling?... it was so disgusting!... he was becoming the very lowest form he hereby despised.

...it felt so wrong, being this version of himself he was now. what did he do?... why in the world would he do that? why would he sacrifice so much? why would he make himself suffer so badly for his own enjoyment?...

he hated that… so much…

...but he… also hated that disgusting responsibility, that… that pressure, that was heavily placed on his shoulders for his entire life. he didn't fucking want that! no normal human being would! what the /fuck/ was wrong with the togami family? what the /FUCK/ did their children EVER do to be forced through this hell?!

for the first time, allowing himself to break down, byakuya felt free. pained, despairful, and free.

he wanted no fucking responsibility anymore. no e x p e c t a t i o n s.

one half craved that more than anything else. the other couldn't stop shaking of how SICK all of this was. he was torn apart.

with all that in mind, he almost didn't feel when the girl got closer and put a collar around his neck.

"you're a homeless dog now. dirty, filthy, with no purpose…"

byakuya sobbed, not looking her in the eyes. in spite of tears, there was a trembling, ugly smile on his lips.

"...allow me to give you a home, then. my new, beautiful pup..." ultimate despair whispered, a hand with black nails clenching the chain attached to the collar. "you have no responsibility, but being my ugly hunt dog. and i have absolutely /no/ expectations, byakuya togami. psh, i won't even use that name anymore." her eyes glowed. "you have no name now. this isn't your real home, you know that? you're on your own. and i'll be watching you crawl and die."

"p-please stop…" blonde whispered shakily, having trouble managing his tears, his words, his entire being at all. and it was wonderful by how terrible that was - and it was terrible by how wonderful that was. what had that girl done to him?...

"now go, find yourself a new master." female smirked, dropping the chain. "serve them well. BE A SERVANT MAKOTO NAEGI WOULD BE PROUD OF!"

his painful scream seemed to fill the entire sky.


End file.
